


I LUV U

by orphan_account



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>неуклюжие попытки Джесси признаться Уолтеру в любви</p>
            </blockquote>





	I LUV U

Джесси Пинкману уже которую ночь снились сны с мистером Уайтом.

Поначалу всё было не так уж и плохо: ничего особенного в этих снах не происходило - в общем-то, всё в них было почти как наяву, они с мистером Уайтом варили, или ехали куда-нибудь, или ели пиццу вместе перед телевизором в гостиной у Джесси, или ещё что-нибудь в этом роде.   
Это были хорошие сны. В них мистер Уайт никогда не орал на Джесси. Он вообще был как бы тот же самый мистер Уайт, но другой. Какой именно другой, Джесси не смог бы объяснить. Но так или иначе, после этих снов он просыпался с дурацкой улыбкой, которая не сходила с его лица ещё добрую половину дня.  
А однажды Джесси приснилось, как они уходят от погони. За ними гнались какие-то очень плохие парни, а может, не плохие парни, а копы, но у них с Уолтом была суперская тачка, хрен догонишь, и они оторвались от погони и остановились в каком-то засранном мотеле, и в номере мистер Уайт вроде как подошёл к нему и погладил по щеке.  
\- Мы как Бонни и Клайд, Джесси, - сказал мистер Уайт, и (потому что это был сон) Джесси не стал возражать, мол, Бонни была тёлкой, а у них-то обоих вроде как есть яйца.  
И потом мистер Уайт стал медленно расстёгивать его рубашку, и у Джесси не возникло желания его остановить. Он просто стоял, и всё. И мистер Уайт посмотрел на него очень внимательно через стёклышки своих очков и сказал:  
\- Ты же хочешь этого, Джесси? Скажи мне. Ну, скажи. Или я остановлюсь.  
И Джесси, закрыв глаза, сказал:  
\- Да, мистер Уайт, хочу. Пожалуйста, не останавливайтесь.  
\- Чё? Джесси, эт'я, - ответил ему мистер Уайт голосом Тощего Пита.  
Джесси разлепил веки и уставился на телефон в своей руке.  
\- Эээ... Йоу, Пит, - прохрипел он в трубку. - Я... слышь, я перезвоню.

В ванной Джесси умылся холодной водой и уставился на себя в зеркало. На помятой спросонья физиономии полыхал такой яростный румянец, что, кажется, даже кончик носа покраснел.  
\- Бонни и Клайд? Что за хуйня?.. - пробормотал Джесси.

За завтраком (сухие хлопья прямо из пачки) Джесси внезапно вспомнил свой сон во всех красочных деталях и едва не поперхнулся. Тут же из глубин памяти выплыли и предыдущие сны: мистер Уайт улыбается ему, покупает ему мороженое, обнимает его, сидит с ним бок о бок на диване, держит его за руку в кино.  
Джесси ледяным душем окатило озарение.  
Такие сны ему в последний раз снились о девочке, в которую он был влюблён в младших классах. Только в снах с мистером Уайтом девочкой вроде как был он сам.  
\- Ебаться-улыбаться, - простонал Джесси. - Я же люблю этого старого пердуна. Реально, я люблю его. Блядь. Вот блядь.

Находиться рядом с мистером Уайтом после этого внезапного озарения стало невыносимо. Джесси ронял вещи, краснел, пропускал слова Уолта мимо ушей и вообще вёл себя, как полный придурок. Уолтер злился, рявкал, обзывал Джесси идиотом чаще обычного и даже пару раз стукнул (несильно, но страшно обидно) по голове.  
Решение было одно: признаться.

В первый раз Джесси долго набирался храбрости и на всякий случай решил зайти немного издалека.

\- Знаете, мистер Уайт, я тут в последнее время много думаю...   
\- Да?  
\- Ага. Ну, вот, типа, два чувака проводят много времени вместе, реально много, да? Например, вместе работают, типа как мы с вами. И они вроде как знают друг друга уже давно, типа, один знает, что нравится другому, и даже вроде как может угадать, что другой скажет или, там, сделает сейчас, ну, короче, они нормально ладят, окей вообще. Хотя один может быть тем ещё гондоном, а второй тоже лажает время от времени, но им типа заебись вместе, понимаете?  
\- Ну, такое бывает, если ты хотел услышать моё мнение.   
\- Ага, бывает, точно. А ещё, знаете, бывает, что, типа, этим чувакам радостно видеть друг друга, как бы, правда радостно, они друг друга, типа, любят, но никакой гомосятины, но однажды они такие здороваются и обнимаются, и тут вдруг один чел чувствует, что у него встал. Ну, не совсем встал, чтобы прямо огого, а так, привстал малёк, самую малость, и, короче, я это к тому, что мне кажется, я вас...  
\- Это был телефон, - оборвал его Уолт.  
\- Чё?.. - растерянно спросил Джесси. - Какой, нахуй, телефон?..  
\- Телефон. У меня кармане, - нервно сказал мистер Уайт, краснея, поправляя очки и отворачиваясь. - Хватит валять дурака. Пора варить.  
Джесси какое-то время смотрел на него с открытым ртом, потом провёл по лицу ладонью и глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Окей, мистер Уайт. Как скажете.

Вторая попытка была предпринята Джесси через пару дней, когда после рабочего дня он уболтал Уолтера поужинать вместе.  
\- Я бы корову сейчас съел, мистер Уайт. Давайте заедем пожрать, а?  
\- Джесси, у меня действительно есть дела дома. Может, ты как-нибудь дотерпишь...  
Джесси смотрел на него собачьими глазами.  
\- Пожалуйста, мистер Уайт. Это ж пятнадцать минут, не больше. Я реально умираю с голоду.  
Уолтер поколебался.  
\- Пожалуй, я бы тоже съел чего-нибудь. Ладно.  
В засранной придорожной забегаловке пахло пережаренными гамбургерами и дешёвым кофе.  
Пока Джесси запихивал в рот второй кусок холодного пирога, Уолтер критически рассмотрел со всех сторон бледный омлет, взял бутылку кетчупа и потряс над тарелкой.  
\- Чёрт!  
На рубашке мистера Уайта расплылось красно-бурое пятно. Он попытался оттереть его салфеткой, но только размазал. С досадой бросил на стол салфетку и встал.  
\- Я сейчас вернусь.  
Джесси дожевал пирог и скучающе уставился перед собой, подперев щёку ладонью. Взгляд его упал на кетчуп, глаза загорелись. Он пододвинул к себе тарелку Уолта, взял бутылку с соусом и нарисовал на уолтеровом омлете корявое кетчупное сердечко.  
Уолт вернулся из уборной с мокрым пятном на рубашке. Сел, пододвинул тарелку к себе поближе - и вопросительно уставился на Джесси поверх очков.  
\- Ты нарисовал на моём омлете задницу?   
\- Это не... - Джесси залился румянцем от подбородка до корней волос.  
\- Потрясающе смешно. Я так полагаю, это некое визуальное выражение твоего ко мне отношения? Кетчупная жопа на моей еде?  
\- Да не жопа это, - в отчаянии сказал Джесси.  
Уолтер поднял брови.  
\- Ну, конечно. - Голос Уолта сочился сарказмом. - А что же это? Наверное, сердце?  
\- Знаете что, проехали, - пламенея ушами, огрызнулся Джесси. - Жопа так жопа, окей. Вам же, как всегда, виднее.

Третья попытка была обречена на провал с самого начала. 

\- ...убью...  
\- Что?  
\- Я... убу... вас!..  
\- Ни черта не понимаю. Ты меня что?.. Убьёшь? Пинкман, хватит дурачиться. Джесси. Джесси! Что-то с респиратором? Сними его немедленно, у тебя всё лицо багровое! Джесси!  
\- Уф. Вы... вы чё, мистер Уайт?! Вы мне чуть башку не сорвали с респиратором этим вместе! Всё нормально со мной и с вашим сраным респиратором! Я просто хотел ска...  
\- Ты идиот, Пинкман. В чём дело?! Повзрослей наконец! Сколько можно вести себя, как полный придурок?  
Джесси замер на несколько секунд, потом безнадёжно покачал головой.  
\- А, забейте. 

На этом бы всё и кончилось, если бы Джесси не приснилось, как мистер Уайт со странной улыбкой называет его мелким засранцем и обещает отшлёпать. Нет, даже не так: если бы Джесси, проснувшись после этого сна, не обнаружил, что не может помочиться из-за полноценного стояка. Непомерный груз необъяснимого чувства к старине Уолту катастрофически требовал быть разделённым с объектом джессиных страстей.

Поэтому Уолт, придя в лабораторию, обнаружил на своём столе выложенную голубыми кристалликами мета надпись I LUV U.

Когда Джесси, войдя в лабораторию, с ходу получил королевскую затрещину, он, по правде сказать, был несколько удивлён.  
Ну да, когда тебе полтинник, ты не Брэд Питт и характер у тебя достаточно, по правде-то сказать, мерзкий, получить признание в любви от оболтуса, который годится тебе в сыновья, - достаточно неожиданно.  
\- Но по щам-то зачем?! - взвыл Джесси.  
Уолтер сгрёб его за шиворот и развернул лицом к столу.  
\- Ты совсем рехнулся, Пинкман?! - орал он. - Ты вообще на каком свете находишься?! Выкладывать ЭТО, - он махнул рукой в сторону кристаллического признания и встряхнул Джесси так, что у того лязгнули зубы, - здесь?! Признания своим обдолбанным подружкам? Ты представляешь, что ты творишь, или настолько прокурил свои мозги, что...  
\- Мистер Уайт, да хватит уже! Это не...  
\- ...сфотографировать и выложить в инстаграм?! Что, отвечай немедленно, ты собирался ещё сделать?!  
\- МИСТЕР УАЙТ! ДА ДАЙТЕ ЖЕ СКАЗАТЬ!..  
Уолтер отпустил его и уставился на него, тяжело дыша.  
\- Что ты мне можешь сказать, Джесси?  
Джесси поправил футболку, мрачно утёр нос кулаком.  
\- Это вам. Нет у меня никаких обдолбанных подружек, блин. Это вам.  
\- Ч-что?..  
\- Это вам, - повторил Джесси, снова чувствуя, как начинают гореть уши. - Я вас люблю. Вас, старый вы дурак. Я о вас думаю постоянно, окей? Вы мне сни... снитесь, типа. А-а, блин. Забудьте. Я ничего не говорил. Просто проехали. Забудьте. Блин. Я это сказал. Охуеть. Мистер Уайт?..  
Уолтер молча смотрел на него.  
\- Мистер Уайт, правда, забудьте. Я не...  
Уолт моргнул, поправил очки и отвернулся.  
\- Ты идиот, Пинкман.  
\- Ага, - уныло согласился Джесси.  
\- Тем более странно с моей стороны признаться, что ты мне тоже... эээ... глубоко небезразличен, - странным голосом сказал Уолт, не оборачиваясь.  
\- М-мистер Уайт?.. - Джесси уставился на спину Уолта. В голове у него кто-то решил устроить праздничный салют.   
Джесси почувствовал, как его губы неудержимо расползаются в дурацкой улыбке.  
\- Мы как Бонни и Клайд, - пробормотал он.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, мистер Уайт, - ухмыляясь во весь рот, сказал Джесси. - Пора варить.


End file.
